


Behind Every Genius

by Willow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, short works, sudden inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow/pseuds/Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's favourite isn't who you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Every Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the oddest mood and felt like writing a story for my icon. The icon at the time was of Ronon and is part of the SGA Tarot by Orchidicons.

|*|*|*|*|

The grass is blue. It's close enough to green that it doesn't make things too weird. But it's blue. Ronon can hear McKay remarking on this non-stop; dropping information about dwarf stars and carbon based life-forms and all the possible new ways he could be allergic to something.

Standing where he is by the Gate, Ronon can't help smiling.

"You like him." Teyla says, materializing on his left, footsteps soft enough to make him strain to track her.

"He's alright."

"You look at him...tenderly." Teyla arches a brow, prodding without prodding.

Ronon shrugs.

"I would think you would be fonder of Colonel Sheppard."

Ronon finds himself chuckling. "No. He's not powerful enough."

"Powerful?" Teyla's brow wiggles upwards again.

"Sheppard and I can break a man in half." A slow smile. "Well, I can." He gives Teyla a look that says he thinks she can too. And it's easy to smile back at her own quiet grin. They have that much in common.

"But McKay" He nods towards the man currently trying to make sense of energy readings on a contraption he rigged himself. "He can make or break a civilization."

"Hmm." Hefting her P90, Teyla nods. She gives him a quizzical look. "Strength?"

Ronon nods. "Strength."

Up ahead there was a high pitched squeal and McKay came barreling back followed by thick, fat insects. They buzzed.

Ronon's gun slipped out and flashed. His other arm caught McKay around the waist and he spun the other man behind him. "Easy there. You're covered."


End file.
